


DayDream

by AlexaPotato



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaPotato/pseuds/AlexaPotato
Summary: Some thoughts in my head I had to write down....Based in a humane society where hybrids are more common.I will try to write a better summary once I have words written down.It's a Magical adoption AU to put it bluntly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	DayDream

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo Yes I had to write this. I'm on a phone rn and it's 4am I will spell check later.

Will write when have ideas


End file.
